Kini Naru Aitsu I Cannot Ignore Her
by inviictuss
Summary: Her memory was erased, his dreams has perished, all because of one man's, cruelty and selfishness Prologue and Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this story...this is just the prologue,   
but chapter 1 is posted aswell...^^  
Don't forget to review !!   
  
Kini Naru Aitsu - I Cannot Ignore Her  
Prologue  
  
  
Her memory was erased,  
His dreams have perished,  
All because of one man's,   
Cruelty and selfishness.  
  
He cried every night,  
As he remembered her,  
Who held him by the hand,  
And told him to wait longer.   
  
For one day he will be free,  
Free to do anything he wants,  
Free to be himself,  
Free to be Sohma Yuki.  
  
  
  
  
I'll always remember, It was late afternoon,  
It lasted forever, And ended so soon,  
You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky,  
I was changed………  
  
In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside,  
It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry…  
  
The moment I saw you cry…  
  
It was late in Septemeber, and I've seen you before,  
You were always the cold one, But I was never that sure…  
You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky,  
I was changed………  
  
  
In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside,  
It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry…  
  
  
I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away,  
I wanted to know you,  
I wanted to make your everything, alright…  
  
I'll always remember, it was later afternoon,  
In places no one will find…  
  
In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside,  
It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Review Review!  
  
  
The first poem I wrote by myself...but the next one is Mandy Moore's song - Cry   
~CherryBlossom~ 


	2. Taka Hikari

Here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it ^^  
  
Kini Naru Aitsu – I Cannot Ignore Her  
Chapter 1  
Taka Hikari   
  
"Tohru," a seventeen year old Sohma Kyou said, his hand over his shoulder holding his black school bag. "I'm tired, can we go home yet?"   
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to come, you came by yourself, and I still need to get the coloured pens for the project…" Honda Tohru replied, her long brown hair tied with two yellow ribbons. In one hand she held her school bag and on the other she was carrying the accessories she needed for her school project.  
  
Kyou didn't complain more. He silently walked beside Tohru and once in a while, he lifted up his hand and ruffled his bright orange hair. It was true that Tohru didn't ask him to come with her; she was planning to go to the city after school herself. But he wanted to be there if Tohru needed help.   
  
"Oh, there's the shop right there!" Tohru exclaimed as she pointed out a little shop, just pass the telephone booth. Tohru turned to face Kyou. "After this, we can go home."   
  
Tohru started making her way to the shop quickly while Kyou trailed lazily behind her. Tohru was already in front of the shop but Kyou was still to pass the telephone booth. Tohru turned around to see him; he was just passing the telephone booth. Then her eyes widened.   
  
"Kyou-kun! Move back!" Tohru cried out.  
  
But it was too late; a girl who just finished a phone call ran into him and caused herself to hug him.   
  
Tohru watched helplessly as Kyou's hands wrapped around the girl's waist. Tohru waited for Kyou to transform into his cat form but it never happened. Instead the girl got up quickly and mumbled a very quick sorry to Kyou and ran across the street where she was catching her bus.   
  
Tohru didn't get to see the girl's face properly for the bus that had just arrived covered her. Tohru quickly ran to Kyou who was watching his hands, mouth slightly open, his eyes widening and widening by the moment.   
  
"Kyou-kun, was that another member of the Jyuunishi?" Tohru asked.   
  
"No, if she was, I would have recognized her…no girls who are cursed have long, black hair…" Kyou answered, he turned himself around to look at the bus stop but the girl wasn't there anymore.   
  
"Then…then, how…how can she hug you but not make you transform?" Tohru asked, very surprised.  
  
"I…I don't know," Kyou said just above a whisper. "We should go home quickly Tohru and tell Shigure and that damn rat."   
  
Tohru nodded and purchased her pens very quickly. They walked home as fast as they could both of them wondering what just happened and asking themselves, how was it possible?   
  
After what seemed an eternity they saw the figure of Shigure's house. They almost ran to it. As soon as they walked in, they looked for Shigure and Yuki, making a lot of noise.  
  
"Oi, Baka Neko," Yuki said out, his body leaning on the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Try not to make so much noise…"  
  
Kyou started to get angry, his brown eyes clashing with Yuki's amethyst eyes.   
  
"No, don't fight," Tohru said suddenly. "Yuki-kun, this is important…"  
  
Yuki broke away from Kyou's deadly stare and looked at Tohru and felt his heart warmed. Whenever he's eyes gazed upon at Tohru, he felt an ease. He felt cheerful and happy. No matter what kind of situation they were in, he would always feel good when he looked at her.   
  
"What is it Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked.   
  
"Well, err-, ano…" Tohru started to say.  
  
"A girl hugged me today and I didn't transform!" Kyou butted in.   
  
"Nani?" Yuki asked, standing properly now. He was just as surprised as Tohru and Kyou were. "You sure she is not Kisa-chan or Kagura-san?"   
  
"I don't think Kisa or Kagura has black hair!" Kyou said.  
  
"Black…hair?" Yuki asked. "Is it ever possible that your curse is gone?"   
  
"I don't know…" Kyou said softly.  
  
"Ano…let me hug you, Kyou-kun, and see what happens…" Tohru said.  
  
Kyou blushed lightly then finally nodded. Tohru took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Kyou's neck while Kyou wrapped his arms around her waist. Poof! Kyou turned into a ginger cat.  
  
"Ok, I guess the curse is still there," Yuki said.  
  
Tohru was kneeling on the floor next to Neko-san. She looked like she was in a very deep concentration. It was a few seconds before anyone said anything.  
  
"But how can this be?" Tohru asked, feeling very down. "How can this girl be able to hug Kyou-kun?"   
  
Before anyone could say anything, heavy footsteps vibrated on the floor. Yuki, Kyou and Tohru could hear a loud singing voice.  
  
"Time to eat, time to eat…Tohru-kun…is dinner prepared?"   
  
"Shigure!" Yuki called out. "Come here!"  
  
"Coming!" Shigure replied.  
  
It wasn't long before Shigure appeared in the doorway. He looked from one face to another, seeing the seriousness on each of their faces. Lastly he looked at Kyou who was in his cat form and then back to Tohru who was kneeling beside, not uttering a movement.  
  
"Yuki-kun, you sounded so serious but it was just Tohru-kun accidentally hugging Kyou-kun, you make it sound so important…" Shigure said.  
  
"It's not that, Shigure-san," Tohru said but before she could say anything else, Kyou turned back into his human form.  
  
Tohru quickly turned away from him, her face bright red.   
  
"Then what is it?" Shigure asked, his eyes fixed on Tohru.  
  
"Well you see, after school today, Kyou-kun and I went to the city to buy things I need for my school's project, but then, there was this girl who accidentally hugged Kyou-kun, but he didn't turn into a cat, and just then I tried hugging Kyou-kun but he turned into a cat…" Tohru's voice trailed off there.  
  
"And I'm one hundred and ten percent sure she's not a Sohma," Kyou added.  
  
Shigure crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, trying to find a reason why this was possible, but no possible reason came to mind.   
  
"Are you going to tell Akito?" Yuki asked.  
  
"This has to be informed," Shigure said, emphasizing the 'has'. "I will tell him tomorrow when I go to meet Hatori."  
  
Yuki, Kyou and Tohru nodded but it was obvious that the three of them were still thinking about it.   
  
"Don't think too much of it, I'm sure there's a simple explanation to this," Shigure reassured them. "Now what about dinner, Tohru-kun?"   
  
Tohru looked up, startled. "Hai!" she quickly said and scurried to the kitchen.  
  
She got out the ingredients to make Chicken Tonkatsu while she pondered about the situation.   
  
*How can a complete stranger hug Kyou? When I let alone can't do such thing and I've been living with the Sohma's for two years?*   
  
Tohru brushed the away the annoyance that she felt and continued to prepare dinner, but no matter how hard she tried not to think of it, her thoughts would always wonder back to it.  
  
It was then that she decided to think about Yuki. A small smile played on her lips. She loved everything about him! His amethyst eyes that always looked so secretive, his rare smiles that always manage to make her act clumsy, the way he speaks and the way that he demands respect for her from people who tease her or manipulate her.  
  
Tohru got through the night by continuing to think about Yuki and when she slept, she dreamt of Yuki, the prince that she had always waited for.  
  
-=:Next Morning:=-  
  
The aroma of fried eggs and freshly cooked bacons woke the three males up from the slumber. One by one they entered the kitchen, seeking for the delicious food that Tohru had made. Only Yuki looked renewed and refreshed. He was the only one that bothered to get ready before eating breakfast.  
  
"Tohru-kun, you've outdone yourself, once again," Shigure complimented.   
  
"Arigato," Tohru replied as she divided the eggs and bacons on to four separate plates.  
  
She carried the plates to the dining room and placed them down neatly.  
  
"Ohayo," Yuki said from behind.  
  
Tohru turned and smiled. "Ohayo…"  
  
Tohru and Yuki were the only ones wearing something either than their pajamas. Kyou and Shigure were still in their sleeping clothes.   
  
Yuki's and Tohru's gaze locked while Shigure and Kyou shoved down the food down their throat. Yuki gave Tohru a smile that sent Tohru's heart flying and sat down to eat breakfast. Tohru followed suit after she recovered from Yuki's smile. As they ate, everyone told Tohru that she was amazing to be able to make something as simple as eggs and bacon to something very delicious and satisfying.   
  
Tohru smiled her thanks.  
  
When everyone had eaten Tohru brought everything back to the kitchen where she washed all of the plates and cutleries. By the time she was done both Yuki and Kyou were ready to go to school.   
  
"Here's your bag," Yuki said.  
  
Tohru took the bag from Yuki. "Arigato Yuki-kun."   
  
Yuki just smiled his reply.   
  
Just then Kyou appeared behind Yuki and hit Yuki's head with his bag. Yuki turned around and yelled angrily at Kyou. Tohru sweat-dropped anime style.   
  
"Let's go to school, ne?" Tohru said.  
  
It put an end to Yuki's and Kyou's argument.   
  
"Shigure! We're leaving!" Yuki called out.  
  
"Have fun!" Shigure replied from somewhere around the house.   
  
Yuki, Kyou and Tohru walked to school side by side, Tohru in the middle. It wasn't long before the three of them reached their school. There they were greeted by Hana-chan and Uo-chan.   
  
Tohru greeted them cheerfully, "Ohayo!"   
  
"Eh carrot head! What's with the smug look on your face?" Uo-chan said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT HEAD?" Kyou shouted.  
  
All of them just laughed, apart from Kyou whose temper was rising by the moment. Tohru stopped laughing when she saw the look on Kyou's face.  
  
*He's still thinking about that girl* she thought silently.  
  
"Ano, Kyou-kun…" Tohru started to say but before she could say anything else the bell that indicated school was starting, rang.  
  
"Nani…Tohru-kun?"   
  
"Don't worry about it," Tohru said. "Let's go to class!"   
  
Tohru grabbed Kyou's hand and ran to their classroom. Their teacher came in a few seconds after them.   
  
"Sit down, sit down."  
  
Everyone went and sat on their seats.  
  
"Today, we will have a new student in our class, Taka-san, you can come in," Their Sensei said.   
  
In walked a girl, the same height as Tohru. She had long blackish, brownish hair that was tied in two separate ponytails, she left two fringes out. Around her hair was a jeans coloured bandana and with her two hands she held her school bag.   
  
"Ohayo Mina-san!" She said cheerfully and smiled.  
  
Yuki and Kyou gasped, their eyes widened as memories of the past flashed before them.   
  
How she too, like Tohru found out about the Sohma's secret, how she too learned and accepted Kyou's true form. The only difference was that she never lived with Yuki or Kyou and also that Akito had her memory erased. It was so sudden and much unexpected. Yuki had never forgiven Akito for that. Both Yuki and Kyou snapped back to reality when she started to introduce herself.   
  
"Watashi no namae wo Taka Hikaru desu," she said.  
  
The Sensei told her to choose her seat and Hikari nodded. She looked around, her amber eyes scanning around the classroom. For a moment her eyes rested on Yuki but it soon drifted to Tohru whose seat was next to Yuki's. In front of Tohru was a vacant space.   
  
Hikari walked to it and just before she sat down, Tohru introduced herself.  
  
"Watashi was Honda Tohru."  
  
"Honda Tohru?" She said it as if she recognized the name. "Nice to meet you Honda-san."  
  
That was the last conversation in the classroom for the Sensei had started on the lesson.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
School was over and Hikari had a pretty enjoyable day. Everyone welcomed her to school nicely, all being very friendly. Hikari's hand traveled onto the silver locket around her neck. She felt the smoothness of the chain and the shape of the locket. The locket meant everything to her! Hikari sighed, gathered her things and left the classroom, Yuki's eyes following her until she disappeared out of view.   
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru said. "Are you ok?"  
  
Without turning around to look at Tohru, Yuki nodded and left the classroom not saying a word to Tohru.  
  
Tohru stared after him, feeling offended that he just left. Soon enough she was accompanied by Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Uo-chan, with her shoulder-length blonde hair, stood the tallest.  
  
"What do you think about that Taka-girl?" Uo asked.  
  
"I sense strange electric waves from her," Hanajima answered.  
  
Tohru didn't say anything; somehow she knew that Yuki had strong feelings for the new girl. Without wasting anytime, Tohru grabbed her bag and ran out to look for Yuki. She found Yuki outside the school's building, with Haru, Momiji, Kyou and also Taka Hikari.  
  
Everyone seemed to enjoy her company, especially Yuki. There was this soft look in his eyes, something that had been buried for so long had now been awaken. Something that Tohru didn't know but something she had to find out.   
  
Just at that moment Hikari turned and saw Tohru. For a moment they just stared at each other, Yuki tore his eyes away from Hikari and turned to see who Hikari was looking at.  
  
"Toh…Tohru-kun," Yuki said softly.  
  
"Tohru?" Hikari asked softly. "Ah, Honda-san!"  
  
Tohru walked up to them. "Hai, and you're Taka-san."  
  
Hikari nodded and gave Tohru a smile. Tohru forced another smile, though it was hard due to the jealousy that she felt.  
  
Hikari sensed they annoyance that Tohru felt and looked at Yuki. Yuki's thoughts were unreadable.   
  
"I better head home; it was nice meeting you all…" Hikari said.  
  
"Matte, Hikari-chan," Yuki said. "Ano, I mean Taka-san…"  
  
Tohru stared at Yuki, he called her Hikari-chan?!   
  
"Ano Sohma-kun," Hikari said. "I live at the other side of the river and I also have a part time job."  
  
"You live at the other side of the river?! Why did you choose to go to our school?!" Kyou asked.   
  
"That remains a mystery," Hikari replied.  
  
"Alright then," Yuki finally said. "We won't keep you any longer."  
  
Hikari nodded and headed out of the school. She turned around and waved.  
  
"Ja Ne!" and with that she disappeared out of view.  
  
Tohru stared after her, lost in thoughts.   
  
"After a few years, she's still the same," Haru commented.  
  
"Eh?" Tohru asked.   
  
"Short hair was really good on her and I told her to never grow her hair, because I wanted her to look like that forever, but now that I see her with long hair, it looks really good too!" Momiji said.   
  
"She looks good with just about anything," Yuki said softly. Such affection was in his voice. His eyes drifted to a dreamy look. Nobody said anything else as Yuki was lost in his whir-pool of memories.   
  
Yuki turned to face the others and saw the pity in all of their faces.  
  
"It's alright," Yuki said. "I'm fine…"   
  
"We better go home too," Tohru said.  
  
Yuki nodded and without uttering a reply, he walked out of the school. Tohru was really surprised that he just left like that, for the second time.   
  
"Let's go after him," Tohru heard Kyou said.   
  
Then the both of them ran after Yuki and stood on either side of him. None of them said anything but finally Yuki said something.  
  
"She was the first person who found out about the curse who accepted it," Yuki said softly. "I was in the same junior high school with her, I was the cold one who didn't want to go near anybody, and she was the cheerful one who was befriended by all of the people in the school. Truthfully I was envious of her; I wanted to be so much like her but I can never be like her, every time someone tries to get close to me, I push them away afraid that they might hug me someday."   
  
"Then in the beginning of ninth grade, I couldn't take the curse anymore, I ended up trying to kill myself at school but she stopped me, she happened to be walking to her next lesson when she heard my sobs, she turned to look and saw me, lifting the blade ready to kill myself, she ran to stop me but she tripped and ended up hugging me instead and I turned into a mouse."  
  
"She was surprised when she couldn't find my body but instead finding a mouse standing on a boy's school uniform, but then she realized that I was the mouse. She lifted me up in her arms and asked me to explain myself and I told her everything. I turned back into my human form and instead of leaving me; she stayed there, with me. She held my hand and told me that just because I was cursed doesn't mean that I can't have any friends. It was then that she pressed my palm on her chest and said the words that I had longed to hear 'I don't care whether you can turn into a mouse or an ogre or a tree or anything else, no matter what I will be your friend,' I loved her so much for giving me the confidence I needed."  
  
"Then she ended up meeting all of the other Jyuunishi's, and everyone enjoyed her company even my brother respected her, she had something that he didn't have, a very loving relationship with her younger brother, something that Aya-kun don't and can't have. And then one day, she just disappeared, she didn't come to school, she didn't come over to Shigure's place, it was the next day that Hatori came over and told us that her memory was erased, not by him, but by Akito himself."   
  
"Can Akito erase people's memory? How come he couldn't erase mine?" Tohru asked remembering how Akito had brutally pulled her hair and demanded Hatori to erase her memory.   
  
"He could before, but now he is too weak…" Yuki answered.   
  
They reached the house just a few minutes after Yuki told Tohru and Kyou everything. There was a car parked in front of the house. The three of them walked faster to see who the visitor was, and when they opened the door to the front door, they had wished they hadn't.   
  
Akito was seated, a strange smile on his face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Yuki-kun: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it because CherryBlossom has worked hard for this!! *Smiles* If you click  
the review button, the curse will be lifted from me! Press it!! 


	3. Silent Jealousy

How long did it take for me to post up this next chapter? I'm sorry if I took so long, well I hope you enjoy this!!  
  
Kini Naru Aitsu – I Cannot Ignore Her  
Chapter 2  
Silent Jealousy  
  
The three of them, stood in front of Akito, not daring to mention a thing. Hatred built up in Yuki's eyes, hatred that was burning viciously. Akito didn't do a thing to indicate that he cared or saw all of the hatred in Yuki's eyes. Instead, he kept his odd smile and continued to look at them, hardly blinking.   
  
Shigure suddenly appeared from somewhere around the house. He felt the tension and the tenseness of the room. His eyes darted from Akito to the three teenagers.   
  
"As you can probably tell," Shigure started to say. "I told Akito already, and…he insisted on coming here today."  
  
"Why?" Yuki asked, suddenly, his voice shaking with enmity.   
  
"My, my, Yuki…chan," Akito said softly, his eyes teasing. "Why with the icy voice? I just came to ask specifically what happened yesterday."   
  
Yuki looked away; he couldn't look at that detestable face any longer, for there was no telling what he would do if he was suppose to look at him for a few minutes or longer.   
  
Surprisingly, Akito focused his eyes on Tohru. Something in his face showed that he was enjoying something, enjoying tormenting Yuki. And now, when his gaze had riveted on Tohru, Tohru felt a shiver up her spine.   
  
"Honda Tohru, no hard feelings?" Akito asked.  
  
"Oh…no…none at all," Tohru answered quickly.  
  
"Shigure told me how you and Kyou went to the city, and met a girl, who had got long black hair, and had hugged Kyou, but yet…somehow Kyou didn't transform, is this story correct?"   
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else, there is to it?"  
  
"No, that's all, Shigure had told you everything."   
  
"I see…"  
  
Yuki suddenly spoke up.   
  
"Well? Why don't you leave now? You said this was all you came for!"  
  
An ugly, spiteful look appeared on Akito's face, but soon it was replaced with a face of mockery and mystery.   
  
"You're right, it's time for me to leave," Akito said as he slowly got up. "Find Hatori for me Shigure, and oh yeah, a little advice Yuki, don't play around with two hearts."  
  
Yuki's head shot up and stared right into Akito's eyes. Both of their images reflected in either's eyes. For a minute, it was like a staring competition, as if they were like fighting for something that was so precious and valuable. Yuki, unfortunately broke off the eye contest first. A triumphant grin played on Akito's lips.   
  
Yuki, who couldn't look at Akito's face any longer, went away from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kyou, Tohru and Akito, could just make out the sound of a closed door upstairs.   
  
It wasn't long after this that Shigure returned with Hatori. Hatori looked at Tohru but then, walked outside straight away.   
  
Third time, Tohru said in her mind. The third time that somebody left without saying anything to me.   
  
Akito was making his way outside too, when he suddenly stopped and looked sideways to Tohru. This time, his look on her wasn't teasing or anything like that. Instead, it was unknown. It was like, a mixture of anger, annoyance, happiness and sadness.   
  
Tohru's eyes blinked confusedly.  
  
"Ano…"  
  
Screech. Thud.  
  
Door closed. Akito was already out of the house. Both Kyou and Tohru sighed happily at the same time.   
  
"I wonder what that was all about," Kyou mumbled, but loud enough for Tohru to hear.   
  
"I'm going to check on Yuki-kun," Tohru said as her reply, and made her way up the stairs.   
  
Her feet, thudded quietly on the wooden floor of the house. Each step she took, felt like millions of steps, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was just because of the uneasiness she felt from Akito's arrival, or maybe it was just simply pure jealousy and now she felt like she couldn't look at Yuki at the same way she did before.   
  
Soon enough, she was in front of Yuki's room. She lifted up her hands slowly, and knocked on his door.   
  
"Who is it?" Yuki said from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me, Tohru."  
  
Yuki didn't answer her back after that. It was just silence. Tohru decided to go in anyway. She slid the door open and poked her head in. She hadn't really been in Yuki's room before and she was surprised that it was actually pretty messy. Sure, guys tend to have their rooms messy but this was Sohma Yuki; the high-school prince! Surely, he was different to other guys.   
  
Yuki was seated on his bed, looking out the window. Tohru thought that he was lucky to have a view of the mountains outside his bedroom. It must be nice to look out of it, each morning and felt the soft breeze from the mountain side. Certainly it would make school feel bearable.   
  
Yuki didn't turn to welcome her into his bedroom; he just sat on the top of his bed and continued to look out of the window. It was then that Tohru noticed the small frame on the windowsill. Yuki was gripping the frame really tightly.   
  
Tohru walked over and sat beside Yuki. By sitting there she could see the picture that Yuki was holding. It was picture of a younger looking Yuki and … Taka Hikari. Just like Momiji had said, her hair was short then. Her hair just reached up to her chin but Tohru had to admit, she was beautiful. Tohru noticed that Yuki's grip on the photo tightened and he brought it closer to him. Then suddenly, a tear drop fell onto the photo. Another one followed after.   
  
Sohma Yuki, crying?!!   
  
"Yuki-kun, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" Tohru asked desperately, not liking to see Yuki cry.   
  
For a while Yuki just continued to let out his tears. Bit by bit it came out.   
  
"I…I need her." Yuki said.  
  
Another pang of jealousy hit Tohru.   
  
"Why cry now Yuki? You…you had survived without her for a long time, ne? You still can live without her."  
  
Yuki shook his head from side to side. No.   
  
"You don't understand Honda-san."  
  
Honda-san?! Tohru asked herself. He was calling her the formal way again now.   
  
"Then tell me, so maybe I will understand," Tohru whispered.   
  
"I…I'm, I'm alive right now because of her, I know you because of her, I can see the world better because of her through you, I will never understand why Akito could do such a thing, he met her a lot of times, he was usually just quiet, but there wasn't any sign that he despised her. And again and again I keep asking myself…why and how? Why did it have to end this way and how was it possible that I couldn't even stop her memory from being erased?"   
  
Yuki was facing Tohru now, her hands was in his. He looked at her with sorrow and woe in his eyes, the tears unstoppable.   
  
Tohru, instead of consoling him, turned away from his amethyst eyes. Yuki didn't know it, but tears had also sprung in her eyes.   
  
He loves her so much. What am I to him? Was I never anything special to him like he is to me? What do I have to do Yuki? To show you that I love you more than she loves you?  
  
Tohru broke her hand free from Yuki's and stood up, her back facing him.   
  
"I…I have to go."   
  
Creak. Thud.   
  
Tohru stood outside Yuki's room, and without her will, her tears, slithered down and fell down on the floor. Slowly, she walked to her room, dragging her feet as she walked on. Once she was in her room, she fell on her bed.   
  
A rice ball does not belong in a Fruit's Basket.   
  
***  
A hand in front of my face, going up and down, I wonder whose it is. Anyway, I don't care. Voices around me, sounds familiar. Uo-chan and Hana-chan? Yeah, sounds like them. Don't care though. Somebody is calling me, sounds familiar too. Yuki? No way. Oh it's Kyou. What does he want? Hmm, it's not like I care anyway. Ah, look, there's Taka Hikari. Brat. She turned, did she look at me? Can't tell, my eyes not focusing properly. Oh shucks, somebody put their hands on my shoulders, who gave them permission? Not like I care really. AHH!! Yuki!! Kawaii! Oh wait, he always looked like this. He's coming this way, act cool. … Ok, should have guessed it, he stopped next to Hikari. He smiled, I wonder why, can't hear properly either. Oh look, he's finished talking to her, now he's looking at me. Starts making his way towards me, who cares? I'm placed second now. He's mumbling a word, his mouth is moving but can't make out what he's saying. Is he mute? Or am I just deaf? I think it's just me.   
  
Yuki looked up from Tohru's face to the others, a confused look on his face.   
  
"What's wrong with Tohru?" he asked.  
  
Kyou, Uo-chan and Hana-chan all shrugged their shoulders.   
  
"ALRIGHT! Everyone be quiet, lesson is about to start!" Their sensei started to say.  
  
Everyone went to seats and sat down, getting ready for the lesson for that day, all except for Tohru.   
  
Should I dip her hair into my bottle of sprite?   
  
"Honda-san," The sensei said.  
  
Tohru looked up and saw the teacher, hands crossed, eyes fixed on her. Then to everyone's surprise, Tohru just got up, grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Yuki quickly got up and ran after Tohru.   
  
When he was in the corridor Tohru wasn't anywhere to be seen. She must have been running, Yuki assumed. He wasted no time and went down the stairs to look for Tohru.   
  
It must have been what I said to her, Yuki said. Maybe she felt like it was her fault or something; she had always been like this, blaming everything on herself.   
  
***  
The breeze, ah feels so nice. No more Yuki, no more Hikari for the day!   
  
Tohru was already running out of the school, though she was thinking cheerfully, she was crying, crying silent tears.   
  
The entire thing he said yesterday, I just can't stop thinking about it! And it's killing me! It's killing me little by little! Can't take it anymore!   
  
Out of the front gate, and out on to the road.   
  
No more Yuki, no more Hikari!!!   
  
A car horned from Tohru's right hand side and she turned her head to see a truck coming her way.   
  
"TOHRU-KUN!!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kisa:Hmm...Nii-chan, what does this button do??   
Tohru:Not sure, why don't you press it?   
Kisa:Nope, I want 'them' *looks at you* to press it  
Tohru:Well...press away guys! 


	4. Yuki's Most Precious

Konnichiwa~!! Read it? Yeah good idea, enjoy it? Hope so! Review? Yes PLEASE!   
  
Kini Naru Aitsu  
Chapter 3  
Yuki's Most Precious  
  
Tohru froze on the spot; it was like she had completely lost all control in her body. She couldn't make her legs move so she could reach safety. All Tohru could do was stand there and watch the coming truck getting closer to closer.   
  
In her own mind she was in her own little world, a place unknown to other people. It was her little sanctuary, a peaceful place she could go to. It was like a little solitude, one place only for her. Then she heard it. A person, a voice; interfering, someone who had the power to come into her own world. His voice boomed around her peaceful place. It was a warning, a sign that she was in danger. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move, she couldn't leave her sanctuary.   
  
"TOHRU-KUN!!!"   
  
Then in her mind, a little, soft sound boomed around. It was the horn of the coming trunk, but she could hardly hear it because nothing could come inside her world except for that one voice.   
  
Soon enough she felt two hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her to the other side of the road. Tohru felt a quite heavy weight on top of her.   
  
She was safe! Miracle!  
  
Tohru's eyes focused properly. To her utter surprise, it was Taka Hikari. They both looked at each other's faces, telling each other silent messages that Tohru herself, didn't even know the meaning of.   
  
"Tohru! Hikari!"   
  
The two girls turned at the same time and both looked at Yuki. Tohru then realized that it was Yuki's voice that had interfered into her world, but yet, he wasn't the one who tried to save her.   
  
Oh of course. Tohru thought suddenly. If he tried to save me, he would have turned into a mouse, then that would have caused a big problem.   
  
Yuki held out his hand which Hikari took. Tohru looked at her savior. Her legs were kind of bruised, but not that much. Hikari still managed to look beautiful after this incident. Tohru was sure that her hair was tangled in weird ways and that her legs would probably have a lot of scratches.   
  
Tohru heard Yuki asked Hikari whether she was alright or not. He seemed so worried about her. After that he turned to Tohru and to her great surprise, he kneeled down and cradled her up into her arms.   
  
Tohru's face crimsoned.   
  
He started making his way back to the school with Hikari closely behind. Being in Yuki's arms made Tohru shook slightly. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body; she could smell the perfume that he always wore. If only everyday would be like this.   
  
Yuki took her to the sick bay and laid her down on the provided bed. Hikari looked for the first aid kit and cleaned up her little wounds. After a few minutes or so, Hikari and Yuki left the room. Tohru was close to tears, even after this incident, Hikari was Yuki's first priority.   
  
Tohru waited for at least ten minutes before Yuki came back in. She faced the wall, not wanting to look at Yuki.   
"Tohru-kun, why weren't you careful? You know I couldn't have saved you because you know what would have happened if I did…it was thanks to Hikari that she followed me out, because if she wasn't there to save you, you would have ended up crippled or even worse…dead."  
  
The fans in the sickbay was the only that made a noise after Yuki had said those words to Tohru.   
  
A few seconds passed, and then Tohru said something.   
  
"Gomenasai, gomenasai Yuki-kun," her eyes were blurred with tears. "I'm sorry for being so stupid, I'm sorry for being so ignorant, I'm sorry for everything…"   
  
If Yuki could hug her, he would have but since he couldn't do this, he just placed his hand on top of her head and stroked her hair. Her hair was so smooth, so soft. His fingers traced down her hair smoothly.   
  
Totally out of his control, he leaned down and kissed her forehead at the same time as Hikari and Hatori walked in. Yuki quickly lifted his hand off Tohru's hair and straightened himself out. He half expected Hikari to look hurt but then he realized that she doesn't remember anything about her past with him.   
  
Hatori gave him a disapproving glare and walked over to Tohru and softly asked her whether any part of her was hurting.   
  
She replied him with mumbles and whispers.   
  
At that time, Yuki's eyes were only for Hikari. She stared at him with no expression but something was bothering Yuki. He didn't know what, but he knew that there was something odd about Hikari. He tried with all his might to figure out what, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he was one hundred percent sure that there was something strange about Hikari.   
  
"What?" Hikari asked him.   
  
Yuki snapped back into reality and quickly smiled.  
  
"Nothing, you just…seemed different today…"   
  
Her reaction was something that Yuki didn't expect.  
  
She had suddenly gotten nervous; she was gripping the hem of her skirt tightly.   
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Yuki nodded, unsure.   
  
She laughed nervously and said something about getting back to class and left.   
  
"Looks like she has a thing for you," Hatori said.   
  
Yuki turned and was about to say something but Hatori interrupted.   
  
"Don't worry, Tohru's asleep, I'm going to take her home." He paused for a second or so. "About Taka-san, I know how you still care about her, but…argh…"  
  
Hatori shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Don't blame Akito for what had happened," he finally said.   
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I know you must be thinking that I'm out of my mind, but-"   
  
Before Hatori could finish his with what he was saying, somebody entered the room. Yuki turned to see who it was and to his great dismay, it was Akito himself.   
  
Akito glared at Hatori, telling him silently not to say anymore. For a moment Yuki thought he saw pain in Akito's eyes, but then it disappeared completely.   
  
Akito is not capable to have feelings, with what he did and everything. No one deserves to be with him because he is just beyond mean; beyond selfish…everybody deserves better, Yuki thought to himself.   
  
Then Akito's gaze riveted to Yuki and again, they just stared at each other, another round of the staring game. But this time, neither one of them wanted to lose. They continued to look at each other and hardly blinking.   
  
This time though, Akito was the one who turned away first. Yuki was half surprised, half wondering. Never in Yuki's life had he seen Akito admit defeat like that. Something weird was going on, and Yuki wanted to know what.   
  
Yuki turned at the sound of movement from the bed. Hatori had picked up Tohru, and was ready to take her out of the room, but he paused for a second.   
  
"Just out of curiosity, how did you get here, Akito-san?" Hatori asked.   
  
"Taxi," Akito simply replied.   
  
Before Hatori left, Akito left first. Yuki went to the ladies in the office and asked permission for leaving early. After a few minutes talking to the principal, he was given the permission. Yuki quickly made his way to Hatori's car when he saw something, peculiar.   
  
Far to Yuki's left hand side, was Akito with Hikari, none of them saying anything. Yuki crept quietly towards them, hiding behind walls and trees every second. Soon enough, he was close enough to be able to hear what they were saying.   
  
Yuki waited, and waited, and then finally Hikari spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her voice was shaky, and with a nervous tone to it.   
  
Yuki was sure that it was because Akito gave her the creeps.   
  
Akito didn't reply her with words but with laughter. A weird, disturbing laughter. He took a step towards Hikari with a cocky grin on his face. He quickly grabbed Hikari's hands and held them tightly.   
  
"What…what are you doing?" Hikari stuttered.   
  
Akito didn't answer, but continued to laugh.   
  
This was too far. Yuki stepped out from where he was hiding and took Hikari's hands away from Akito. Hikari looked horror-stricken!   
  
Without saying anything to Akito, Yuki grabbed Hikari's hands and took her away.   
  
***  
  
Ignition keys, inserted. Engines … the car came to life. Where am I? Whose is it?   
Tohru's eyes fluttered open and saw the other cars through the windscreen. Her head turned to the side and saw Hatori, gripping the wheels.   
  
"Why…am I here?" Tohru asked.   
  
"I'm taking you home, to Shigure's."  
  
A second or so passed.   
  
"Then…why aren't we going?"   
  
"Waiting for Yuki, he's taking so long, it's been passed ten minutes!"   
  
"Oh…"  
  
Yuki was coming home with her! Tohru thought. Did this mean that he actually cares for her? Did he…maybe even feel the same way as she does? She sure hopes so. Now where was he? What could possibly take so long?   
  
A movement somewhere to Tohru's right caught her attention. She just realized that the window was open, letting in fresh air. Tohru could hear quick paced footsteps, somewhere outside. Her eyes squinted out through the distance, then as she realized who it was, she felt her heart had been shot by millions of bullets.   
  
Yuki was with Taka Hikari. Her, she. A girl that probably could have been good friends with her, but now probably had the power to become her enemy. Tears had sprung to Tohru's eyes, but she blinked them away.   
  
"Hatori…kun, I'm not feeling that well, can you just take me home now?"   
  
Hatori studied Tohru, and then decided to leave the school. As he was driving he turned to Tohru's right, and saw what she had seen. His gaze riveted from Yuki to Tohru. How hurt must she feels. How much pain must she under go? Hatori decided to have a talk with Yuki afterwards.   
  
***  
"Sohma-san, you're hurting my hand," Hikari said softly, as she walked quickly following Yuki, her hand inside his.   
  
Yuki stopped, turned, and let go of her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry…Did Akito hurt you in anyway?"   
  
"Akito?"  
  
"The guy that you were with just then."  
  
"Oh, him, no I'm ok, he's just a little bit creepy that's all…"   
  
Yuki nodded, looked at his watch and realized how long Hatori have been waiting.   
  
"Oh sorry … Taka-san, but Hatori is taking Tohru home and I have to go with them, in case Tohru feels lonely with just Shigure there."   
  
As Yuki turning around to go, he felt Hikari's hand grabbed his.   
  
"Honda-san…her… do you…do you have feelings for her?"   
  
Yuki didn't know what to say. Why was Hikari asking him this question? How should he answer her? What if that this Hikari was falling in love with him? Will everything be like the old times? And if that so…what would happen to Tohru? Does she even have feelings for him? He was confused, very confused.   
  
"I have a lot of feelings for everyone," Yuki answered and walked off.   
  
Yuki went to the car park but couldn't find Hatori's car anywhere. He took an obvious guess that they already left him. But since he was so worried about Tohru, he went outside the school and caught a bus home.   
  
As he was walking to the house, he thought about Hikari. Coming out with a question like that…was so strange. He was near to the house now, just a few metres away. Hatori's car was there, standing silently, waiting for someone to bring it back to life.   
  
Yuki had reached the door now; he opened the door, took his shoes off and walked up to Tohru's bedroom. He passed the lounge room and could feel Hatori's presence and Shigure's presence.   
  
"Yuki, we want to have a talk with you," Hatori called out.   
  
"Hold on, I'm going to check on Tohru first."   
  
Yuki tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way up to Tohru's bedroom. He slid the door open slowly and gazed lovingly at the cute, girl sleeping soundlessly in her enormous pink queen sized bed.   
  
He closed the door just as Tohru's eyes opened.   
  
"Yuki-kun?" she softly mumbled.   
  
Yuki made his way back downstairs to the lounge room. He was surprised at how grim-faced the two men looked.   
  
"What is it?" Yuki asked, as he sat down on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Do you have, any idea how much Tohru cares for you?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"She almost got crashed today Yuki! And you didn't even try to comfort her! Is Taka-san enough for you?!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, his temper rising.   
  
"OK, let see, judging from what I saw and heard today, after you put Tohru into the sick bay, you went out with Hikari when Tohru was the one who needed you more, and then, as we were waiting for you in the car, for what … fifteen minutes, you were actually spending your time with Hikari, and Tohru saw! Do you know how hurt she must have felt?!"  
  
"Why would she feel hurt?! Hikari is just my friend who risked her life to save Tohru's!"  
  
"Just a friend? I am one hundred percent sure that you still have feelings for Taka-san and you know it! And please don't ask the obvious! You know how much Tohru cares about you!"   
  
Yuki was really angry. Annoyed at Hatori for bringing the most stupid topic up!   
  
"And so you're saying, just because Tohru have feelings for me…I have to automatically return it?"   
"What do you mean Yuki? Both Shigure and I know that you also have feelings for her!"  
  
"Guess what? I don't! And you're not even sure whether Tohru really have feelings for me!"   
  
Deep down Yuki wanted Tohru to love him, the way he'd been loving her.   
  
The argument was carried upstairs to where Tohru was standing in the corridor. She felt weak, she felt like all of the energy had been drained out of her. Then the image of the stairs in front of her grew blurry, everything was tilting to the sides. Her body couldn't support her any longer, then without knowing what was happening, she lost her balance and fell down the stairs, her body rolling down noisily, and then it was darkness.   
  
All of the three males in the lounge room tensed up. The noise had alarmed them. Something told each one of them that something so precious had been damaged. The three of them got up and ran to the corridor in which the stairs were.   
  
Oh God. Yuki thought horrified. She must have heard me.   
  
Yuki bent down and held her head to his chest. It was his fault! It was because of him Tohru was like this! Why should he deny his own feelings when he knew deep down that it was Tohru that he really loved? Why was he so stupid to think about Hikari when everything that had happened between them had been buried?   
  
"Move over Yuki," Hatori said.   
  
Yuki let go of Tohru and watched Hatori carry her upstairs to her room. Yuki didn't go after them; he just stood where he was, letting everything sink in. Shigure walked past him and went upstairs after Hatori.   
  
Yuki leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor and cried. He cried as he had never done before. He heard the door to the house opened and heard footsteps.   
  
He didn't even care when Kyou placed a hand over his shoulder. He didn't even care that Kyou was watching him cry. He didn't always have to be the stronger one.   
  
Kyou then left and went to Tohru's bedroom. And Yuki decided to go outside for fresh air and when he was outside, he saw a beautiful white horse in front of the house.   
  
Yuki took a step towards it but it backed away. There was something beautiful and sad about that horse. It turned away from Yuki and ran the opposite way. But he heard it; he heard the little message that the horse had came to tell.   
  
"I was the one who hugged Kyou-kun…"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji: Maybe, if people press this button, my mum will remember me and accept me for being a Jyuunishi. 


End file.
